vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
The Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics ('''U.S.S.R.'; (Russian: Союз Советских Cуверенных Республик, Soyuz Sovetskikh Suverennykh Respublik; abbreviated С.С.С.Р., S.S.S.R.), commonly known as the '''Soviet Union' (Советский Союз, Sovietsky Soyuz) and informally referred to simply as Russia (Россия, Rossiya), is a federation comprised of 36 republics extending from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean, and from the Arctic Ocean to the Caspian Sea. It shares major land borders with China and Iran to the south and a maritime border with the American state of Alaska, located across the Bering Strait in North America. Overview Government type: Federal Semi-Presidential Republic Capital: Moscow According to the Constitution, the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics is a federal semi-presidential republic, wherein the President is the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. The bicameral Supreme Soviet, made up of the Soviet of Republics and the Soviet of the Union, acts as the legislative branch of the Union, with the power to adopt federal law, declare war, and approve treaties. Known locations *Kuybyshev **Kuybyshev Airbase **Kuybyshev-Novosibirsk Shipyard *Moscow (Union City, capital of the Soviet Union) *Novosibirsk *Saint Petersburg (Capital of Russia) Republics *Abkhazia *Adygea *Alania *Altai *Artsakh *Azerbaijan *Bashkortostan *Belarus *Buryatia *Chuvashia *Crimea *Cossackia *Dagestan *Gagauzia *Kalmykia *Karakalpakstan *Karelia *Kazakhstan *Khakassia *Komia *Kyrgyzstan *Mari El *Mordovia *Ossetia *Pridnestrovie *Russia *Tajikistan *Tatarstan *Transcarpathia *Turkmenistan *Tuva *Udmurtia *Ukraine *Uzbekistan *Vainakia *Yakutia Autonomous Republics *Azerbaijan **Nakhchivan *Russia **Chukotka **Evenkia **Konigsberg **Nenetsia **Volgaland **Yevrey-Birobidzhan (Jewish Autonomous Oblast) **Yugra *Tajikistan **Gorno-Badakhshan History The territory that now constitutes the Soviet Union emerged from the early medieval period as an absolute monarchy, proclaiming itself the Russian Empire in 1721. Social instabilities, World War I and an inept monarch led to a revolution in 1917, which eventually resulted in the Bolshevicks (a more dictatory branch of Communism) seizing power. From 1922 to 1991, the communist government was known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, or the Soviet Union. The latter was mostly responsible for the Allies' victory in World War II. The Cold War existed between the Soviet Union and the West from 1947, although isolated incidents of "accidental" friendly fire began in early 1945, to the "discharge" (разрядка) in late 1980's and the country's reorgnaisation in 1991. Despite the end of the Cold War, political tension between the Western Powers and the Soviet Union remains. In 2000, when the Biliskner, infected by Replicators, crashed on Earth and disabled the Soviet submarine Blackbird, the Soviets suspected American foul play. However, the Soviets recovered the Alpha Stargate (which SG-1 had beamed aboard the Biliskner to escape the Replicators) from the ocean and created their own Stargate program with help of Colonel Harold Maybourne. When the program went disastrously wrong, the United States was asked for help and SG-1 went in to do things right again. The Soviets agreed to end their Stargate program in exchange for the continued sharing of information and technology. They are signatories to the Gate Alliance Treaty and sent personnel to Atlantis. The Soviet Union also operated the third ''Daedalus''-class vessel, the Korolev, for a brief period of time before its destruction in the opening engagement of the Ori Crusade. By 2014 the Soviet Union operates a substantial interstellar fleet, equaling that of the European Union, including the [[BC-303 Gagarin|BC-303 Gagarin]]. External links * * Category:Earth countries Category:Locations in Europe Category:Locations in Asia